I only hate you because
by Winged Beauty 16
Summary: In English class we are doing Greek Mythology so we had to write our own Myth. I chose to write about why Artemis hates boys. This is my story and I hope you review, Thank you and read on. Rated t for suggestive themes. Now edited. Ignore the before version. If you haven't red it than read on with no worrys


**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfg hjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfgh jklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjk lzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklz xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiop asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopas dfghjklzxcvbnmrtyuiopasdfghj klzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjkl zxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzx cvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcv bnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbn mqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmq wertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwe rtyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwert yuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyu iopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuio pasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopa sdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasd fghjklzxcvbnmqwwertyuiopasdf ghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfgh jklz****xcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqw****ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

[Type the document title]

Forever scared

In the dark woods on the out skirts of Kea stood 5 dark as night tents. And one silvery one that appeared to glow. Moon light was surrounding the area like a spot light but there was still a small camp fire glowing in the center, encircling the fire were freshly cut tree logs big enough for 2 people. On the logs were dark figures hunched over. They all seemed to shine of power and protectiveness. A faint silver radiance came off of them giving the impression, "Don't mess with me". Emerging out of the darkness came a fairly tall, young lady that seemed to be older than the rest. Let's zoom in on them. As you got closer you could see everyone around the camp fire were girls; they were all dressed in a simple statin long skirt with a light cameo pattern embroiled in. They had on black men's combat boats that laced all the way up to their knee, though you could only see their ankles and below because of how long the skirts were. Their tops were louse and and flowed off their body's like a river flowing down stream. The tops stopped about an inch below their hips and had a scoop neck that scooped high and were still above their breast, the shirts were all a creamy white color that reflected their porcelain like skin. All the girls had long hair that was weaved into a tight upper pony tail that was then twisted into a very tight swivel bun. They all looked beautiful and lady like but you could tell they weren't trying; they were not only in lady like cloths but in perfect hunting gear. They had cow skin bow and arrows swung across their backs in a louse and easily reachable fashion.

The girl's devotion and awareness were on the taller, older lady standing in front of them. The young lady had on a sea foam dress that was tight and fell to her knees lousing up as it went down her body so the end of the dress circled her legs in a polite, modern fashion. The back of the dress was a long a v neck that showed off her pale flawless skin. She was wearing white sandals that braided up her legs to her knees. The shoes had hard soles in were blessed by Hermes so she could run fast and soundlessly to escape traps and catch her pray. The girls' hair was in a tight French braid; not a hair was out of place. The girl looked like a goddess, and she was; Artemis.

Goddess of the hunt, surrounding her were her hunters. Her loyal companions that traveled with her on all her journeys. Artemis opened her mouth to speak but one of the younger raised her hand and begun to talk. "Me lady, why do you dislike boys so much?" All the other girls shot the younger girl, Kayla, panicked looks and Artemis worried ones. Boys and men were sore subjects for Artemis she had a feeling she didn't like them but had no reason to hate them. "Ummm. I'm not sure" Gasps were heard around the circular, Artemis never stuttered, she was the most independent and fearless of all the gods. Sharing the place with her half-sister, Athena, she was Zeus favorite and most protected child. Also, Artemis was known to dislike men. But the answer she gave proved nothing of that sort. Julia, one of the older girls decided to take this question into her own hands. "Kayla, sweetie, men are pigs, they are gross, loud, noisy, slow, useless, fat, ugly and so on. They think we are their slaves. We are better off without them. I hate them and you should, you all should to!" Again gasps came from all around, No one spoke this naughty about men, Also Artemis taught them hate was a bad word. It was cruel and mean. Harsh too.

"Julia, I know you have a harsh past but men can't be that bad. I love my dad and brother and I know Kayla does too. Please keep your hatred opinions to yourself." Artemis said and then Julia mumbled a yes and all the girls, including Artemis went to their tents for bed. They slept peacefully and spent the next few days hunting. All was good and all was joyous.

But soon they were running out of supplies so the group of hunters and Artemis went to the closest town, Korissia, to get some supplies. Artemis decided that in this small town it would be better to split up. She put Julia in charge of all the girls under 10 and Maxine in charge of all the girls over eleven. Artemis herself transformed herself into an 18 year old girl in the normal female village attire. A shapeless cotton brown dress with a light, grey wool shawl. She took her hair out of her French braid and let it fall down her back. Her hair was auburn and fell into light curls the cascaded down her back. She blended in and looked normal. Just the way she wanted it. Artemis went off and did her shopping; talking to a few maidens on the way until it was the time to meet her hunters. For the sky was getting darker and night was on its way. On the way back to their meeting place she heard a fearful scream. It sounded like a girl no older than 16 in terrible pains.

Artemis quickly halted and used her godly powers to detect where the scream was coming from. The scream came from an abandon hut that looked like a fire attacked it. And Artemis was pretty sure it did because walls were missing and where wood should be was charcoal. Artemis used her sandals blessed by Hermes to sneak into the shack quietly and quickly. Inside was a big buff man that reminded her of her younger half-brother Ares. He had a shaved head and ripped cloths. In front of him was a young girl pressed against a wall. The girl looked scared and trying to hold her pride in place. "Where is it?" The guy yelled. His voice was hard, cold, mean, harsh, and full of hatred. The girl flinched and had tears pouring from her eyes. "I don't know where my dad kept them!" She yelled, tears free falling from her blue eyes. The guy punched her in the left shoulder and asked her again. "Tell me" he demanded. The girl not liking the punch stood up straighter and gathered up some courage. "I don't know where my dad kept them! I can't ask him because he's dead. He's dead! Dead, I say! He killed himself with those plants like you will too! He protected me by not telling me and look what you did. I'm not protected because of you! I don't care where he kept them. I'm gonna report you to the head of the town. " the girl was done with her rant and I was beaming. I felt so proud that she could stand up to him. The guy huffed and was about to make another blow when I shot an arrow at his back, where his heart would be. He fell to the ground in the pain and I smiled blowing the tip of my bow and putting it back on my back.

I walked over to the girl and offered her my hand. She had fallen over in the shock of seeing me and the arrow. She smiled back at me and took my hand. She asked my name and I said Diana, My roman counterpart, and she said hers, Elizabeth. I asked her story and why the guy was harassing her. She told me her dad illegally grew and sold a plant that was illegal and was thought to be very dangerous. It was a plant people would eat to drown out their pain and her dad ate it a lot. The plant was very dangerous but most people didn't know that. Her dad died because he ate too much of it trying to ease the pain of losing his wife, Elizabeth's mother, her mother died in child birth, so now Elizabeth was an orphan. I felt bad for her that sounded like a terrible life so I offered her a spot in the hunters. She denied and said more would come for her and she needed to be here to face them. Normally I would of been mad because I hate it when people deny my offers, but I saw her point and let her be. She was noble and brave.

So after that we laughed and talked until we heard a grunt. I quickly turned around, Elizabeth following almost as fast. The guy was trying to get up, he kept falling but that didn't mean he wouldn't be up soon. I rapidly got my bow out and attached an arrow to it and shot. I had a flawless aim and it went straight through his heart. The guy fell down as the last breath was sucked out of him. Elizabeth thanked me and told me she had to run to go check up on her animals. I looked at the sky and realized I needed to go get my hunters. They will be worried. I bid farewell to Elizabeth and ran like the wind to meet up with my hunters. As Artemis was running she over played the advents of the night in her head. She did it multiple times and each time she made Elizabeth more and more weak and the guy more and more evil. By the time she got back to her hunters the guy was a monster worse than Cronus and Elizabeth was as helpless as a baby deer.

When Artemis got back to her hunters she was faced with a bunch of angry faces, Julia spoke for the group when she demanded, "Where were you?" Artemis could only answer with a sad smile and sat down on a big rock to tell her hunters the story. When she finished many of the girls were crying or had sad, pained expressions on their faces, all but Julia. Julia had a smug smirk on her face as she claimed that she told everyone so. She repeated her rant against men and this time Artemis could only agree. The hunters, after hearing the story and seeing their masters nod, agreed too. The hunters and Artemis headed back to their camp site in a complete silence. They were all still interpretation the nights advents. That night everyone slept soundly and having dreams about Elizabeth.

The next morning everyone woke up before the sun to continue their hunting fun like they never knew of Elizabeth. But they did, and because they did they all hated men. When a new hunter was welcomed into the group they too, felt an unknowing hate against men and boys. It was all because of the scene Artemis saw and took part in that one faithful day. Not only did that day start the never ending hatred of men for Artemis, but it also marked the last few days of Elizabeth's life. More men came for her and she couldn't continue to stand up for herself. It was too much pain. But the day did not only affect the two young ladies, it affected history too. Elizabeth's father was the first drug dealer and the guy gave people, men, the idea of abuse, mental and physical, and confidence. Elizabeth demonstrated the first act of Woman rights, Now all girls that stand up for themselves feel a warm hand on their shoulder, giving them courage and silently telling them things can be worse. The hand is Elizabeth's hand. Now all girls have confidence and a garden angle. Elizabeth.


End file.
